Final Flame
by Waeyon-thunderlord
Summary: Karst's final moments in Mars Lighthouse.


With a final roar, the two dragons glowed violently, and then shrank. Felix was not surprised to see Karst and Agatio lying before him.

"W-what?" said the fallen Proxian man. His lips were freezing, and turning blue.

"W-we took the Mars Star...Came to the lighthouse, and wandered lost. Searching for the aerie. The eye...the eye said we lacked the will...and all went black," said the woman in between deep gasps for air. She coughed, and there was blood.

"I-I remember..Felix! Felix is that you?" Agatio asked weakly. Felix replied yes.

"I-I can't move...and why am I cold? We of Prox are meant to always be warm..." cough, more blood.

"We are dying..." Agatio said, his eyes wide in fear of what he knew would soon happen.

"Yes...I can feel the long dark sleep creeping into my soul..." Karst said sadly.

"Can't we help them?" Mia said to Felix.

"No, they are beyond our help now..." he replied solemnly. .

Agatio raised him arm slightly with an open hand. In his palm sat the Mars Star. "T-take it Felix!"

Felix nodded, and took it, carefully placing it in the bag of Mythril.

"Please Felix...hurry...I want to see the light of the beacon before I die..." Karst said with a single tear running halfway down her face before it froze. Felix nodded, and led his group away sadly.

Karst watched the first man she ever truly loved walk away, after he had destroyed her. That, she could forgive him for. She could even forgive him for destroying the man she loved now, Agatio. It was breaking her heart that she had never forgiven him for.

3 years earlier, when he came to Prox with Menardi and Saturos, Karst found him interesting. His white skin, and his long brown hair, and even his deep green eyes. She found him beautiful.

Though the other people and Felix were all given freedom to move around Prox, they rarely left. Karst then sought out Felix in his house. Everyday when she wasn't training with Menardi, she went to his home and would bug him. However, she could not bring him out of this shell he had developed. Karst spoke to his parents, who could not figure out why he had become withdrawn, possibly because he missed his sister. She tried harder and harder everyday to break his shell, but to no avail.

Finally, one day she was trying to drag him outside to play with her. He had pushed her down.

"NO! Karst why can't you get it through your head? I hate this place, I hate the snow, and most of all I hate you!" and then Felix ran away. Karst just sat there stunned, before the crying overcame her. She sat there for hours in the cold snow. She did not feel the cold anyway. From that day her heart had hardened. She had changed. She understood completely what Felix had been feeling, and why he had been such a jerk, but he broke her heart.

She never loved another the way she loved Felix. She loved Agatio because he was a hulking mass of muscle who was skilled in battle. She had just fallen for Felix just at the sight of him. At that first moment, she had fallen head over heels, but he dismissed her as an annoyance. He had tried apologizing later, but she wouldn't accept it.

Now, as she lay dying, she reached out to Agatio.

"Agatio...my love..."

His eyes were closed, but he still breathing. He seemed to have fallen into unconciousness.

She thought back to when she first met Agatio. They were five years old. Menardi was taking her younger sister for a walk, as Saturos was taking his young cousin for a walk. He and Menardi already knew each other, but this was the first time Karst and Agatio had met.

Karst remembered with a smile that Agatio had thrown snow in her face. She had cried and then blasted him with a tiny fire ball.

She and Agatio had remained fast friends throughout the years, until Saturos and Menardi returned with the people from Vale. Agatio saw instantly how Karst was attracted to the strange Earth Adept. From that point on, he ignored her. She would try to talk to him, but to no avail. He was in love with her, and he was jealous.

It was lucky for Karst though, because Agatio was the first person to seek her out in her misery after the rejection by Felix. he held her when she cried, and loved her even when she had become distant and cold hearted. He always hated Felix, but had never sought any revenge. As far as he was concerned, he had Karst back, and that was all that mattered.

Karst found the energy to drag herself to where her lover laid. She put her head on his chest, and he weakly wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, and saw that he smiled back. He was still alive, and awake.

"Karst..."

"Shh...don't speak...save your energy...we must...see the beacon..."

"Karst..."

"Shh! Don't speak." Cough. Blood.

"...I love you." His eyes closed. She could still feel him breathing, but knew that he was not far from death. She could reach his mouth, but kissed her fingers and weakly placed them against his frozen lips.

Suddenly, she heard roars from somewhere within the lighthouse, and the lighthouse shook.

"O no! The eye...caught them too. We have all failed...Saturos...Menardi...I'm sorry..." It was then that Agatio stopped breathing. Karst smiled, at last he was free from this world. Soon she would follow.

Darkness started clouding her vision, and she felt her heart slow. Suddenly, the lighthouse shook again. Karst felt Psynergy flow around the lighthouse, but it flowed past her, and the body of her dead partner.

She smiled, and knew the lighthouse had been rekindled, and the world saved.

She closed her eyes.


End file.
